The Prior Art
Ceilings in commercial and industrial structures are often of the suspended ceiling type wherein a metallic grid is suspended from the structural ceiling by, for instance, hanging wire. The grid forms rectangular openings of generally 2'.times.4' size which support standard size 2'.times.4' acoustical panels. The main and cross members of the grid are formed of inverted T-shape metallic members having a web and flange. The flange forms a shelf around the inside of the grid opening to support the acoustical tile which is laid on top of the shelf. The web of the grid member serves to keep the tile aligned in the grid opening. The grid members are suitably interconnected at their intersections.